


Martes por la mañana

by mariy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariy/pseuds/mariy
Summary: "Cuando los rasgos de Eiji se volvían más suaves a causa de la luz dorada del amanecer y sus ojos adquirían el color de las hojas en el otoño, Ash se permitía imaginar lo que harían una vez que ese infierno terminara". Canon. OneShot.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Martes por la mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Banana Fish es propiedad de Akimi Yoshida.

Ash no acostumbraba a pensar en el futuro, salvo para adelantarse al siguiente puñetazo que la vida le asestaría en el rostro. En su situación, pensar en el futuro significaba perseguir una fantasía imposible. El futuro no era para los de su tipo; personas que tenían las manos manchadas con sangre fresca y la hoz de la muerte rozándoles el cuello.

Pero cuando Eiji lo acompañaba a contemplar las primeras luces del alba desde la azotea polvorienta, cubiertos por mantas apolilladas y bebiendo tazas de café barato, cuchicheando como si aquello fuera su secreto, una parte no tan pequeña de Ash creía en la existencia de un lugar en el mundo para gente como él.

Cuando los rasgos de Eiji se volvían más suaves a causa de la luz dorada del amanecer y sus ojos adquirían el color de las hojas en el otoño, Ash se permitía imaginar lo que harían una vez que ese infierno terminara.

Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría ser libre. Verdaderamente libre. Libre de su pasado, libre de los fantasmas, libre del poder y de la sombra de Golzine que se alzaba sobre su cabeza como una lluvia tempestuosa.

Eiji hablaba mucho de Japón e Izumo, su ciudad natal. Le relataba historias de su niñez con una combinación de melancolía y anhelo por mostrarle sus sitios favoritos, por visitar los templos y apreciar los árboles de cerezo que florecían en la primavera. Le decía, repitiendo el eslogan favorito de las agencias turísticas, que la localidad costera era donde dioses y humanos convivían en perfecto equilibrio.

Con cada palabra una nube de vapor salía entre sus labios resecos, elevándose con lentitud para luego extraviarse en el frío aire matutino de Nueva York.

La mayoría de las ocasiones Ash le respondía con un tono más burlesco de lo necesario. Colocaba una barrera entre los dos, se apartaba de Eiji a pesar de la escasa distancia física que en realidad los separaba, porque en el fondo le intimidaba la idea de dejar todo atrás.

Había leído lo que les ocurría a los soldados después de la guerra. Además de lidiar con la culpa del superviviente, muchos de ellos olvidaban cómo funcionar entre civiles. Su único propósito había sido defender un ideal ajeno. Cuando el combate llegaba a su fin, sólo les quedaba una condecoración sin sustancia y un cuerpo totalmente vacío.

De algún modo, Ash también se encontraba en medio de una guerra encarnizada y eterna. Si lograba vencer ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Se convertiría en un recipiente consumido por su propio sufrimiento?

Sin embargo, ese martes por la mañana, mientras la ciudad se despertaba de a poco, Ash murmuró que Japón sonaba como un buen país para empezar de nuevo.

Ese martes por la mañana, ambos se refirieron a su futuro no como algo que colgaba de un hilo a punto de cortarse, sino como algo concreto e ineludible.

Con el mentón apoyado sobre la palma de su mano izquierda y la mirada enfocada en el horizonte, Eiji pintó las primeras pinceladas de su nueva vida.

Ash amaría tanto Japón que, por supuesto, acabarían por comprar un apartamento. Tendría las dimensiones adecuadas para ellos dos y sería acogedor. La pintura no estaría descascarada, a diferencia del cuchitril en el que se habían conocido, y habría un gran ventanal que daría directamente a la playa. Percibirían un leve escozor en la piel a causa de la brisa salada y al anochecer se dormirían siguiendo el ritmo del océano.

Olería a hogar.

Quizás lo pagarían de a poco, pero tarde o temprano sería suyo.

Ash tomó un sorbo de su bebida caliente y continuó con aquel bosquejo.

Adoptarían un perro. Él siempre había querido uno; un can de estirpe desconocida y criado en las calles que Ash sacaría a pasear cuando le resultara difícil conciliar el sueño. Le pondrían _Buddy_ o _Spot_ o cualquier otro nombre cliché. Agitaría la cola con tanta fuerza que apenas distinguirían un borrón y mordería los zapatos de Eiji, sólo porque sí.

─Me gusta _Buddy_ ─dijo el aludido, ignorando el fatídico destino de su calzado─. Significa compañero ¿no? Y será el nuestro.

Se llamaría _Buddy_ , entonces.

De pronto, Eiji lo miró de soslayo.

─Pensándolo bien, podríamos llamarlo _Pumpkin_.

_Ja_. Ash apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Si fuera humanamente posible, sin duda alguna estaría echando humo por las orejas.

─Eiji, juro que voy a entrenar al maldito perro para que se orine en tus cosas.

El otro se limitó a dejar escapar una carcajada inocente, entornando tanto los ojos que estos se transformaron en medias lunas. Aunque Ash jamás lo admitiría en voz alta ─menos sabiendo que Eiji lo usaría para chantajearlo─, aquella escena le produjo una sensación de revoloteo en el estómago. Cualquier ápice de enojo se esfumó.

Llenarían cada rincón de plantas, cuadros y buenos recuerdos. Enmarcarían esa fotografía de ellos dos y Shorter que Ibe les había tomado durante su corta estadía en Cape Cod. La colocarían junto a una de Griffin ─cuyos bordes se habrían decolorado por obra del paso del tiempo─ y una de Skipper que Eiji había retratado en su primer día en la enorme metrópoli estadounidense.

─Quiero recordarlos a mi manera ─murmuró el rubio sin despegar la vista de la punta de sus zapatillas. Eiji asintió, ofreciéndole apoyo silencioso en la forma de un ligero apretón en su hombro.

También colgarían una foto de Ash, solo, en la que estaría por primera vez en demasiados años sonriéndole a una cámara. A sus espaldas se verían las olas rompiendo en la orilla y el cielo tan límpido que parecería sacado de una acuarela.

Habría días malos. Ash se retorcería en la cama, con la ropa húmeda a causa del sudor y las mejillas marcadas por lágrimas amargas, llamando entre dientes a su madre, preguntándole por qué había sido incapaz de quererlo. Habría días en que Ash no soportaría el tacto ajeno, en que sentiría que su piel y sus huesos no tendrían el tamaño o la fuerza suficiente para contener el rencor que le quemaba las entrañas. Habría días en que Ash se sentiría sucio. Demasiado sucio para Eiji.

Le asustaría la posibilidad de contaminar todo con su veneno.

Los monstruos ya no podrían hacerle daño, pero los remanentes de su odio de vez en cuando hurgarían en las heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado para alimentarse de la carne putrefacta.

(En esa oportunidad, Eiji no desvió el tema. Al fin había entendido que hallar un lugar en su vida para todo ese dolor era otra parte del proceso).

Eventualmente, Ash enmendaría sus piezas. Tal vez nunca llegaría a estar bien por completo, pero podría sanar.

─Me gustaría verme como tú me ves ─confesó en un hilo de voz, haciendo estallar su burbuja. 

_Como si todavía hubiera algo en él que mereciera amor._

Eiji frunció el ceño y se volteó para mirarlo en los ojos. En sus pupilas Ash reconoció el brillo de una promesa.

─Te enseñaré.

A pesar de su pasado, Ash seguiría adelante y Eiji estaría ahí para guiarlo.

Ese martes por la mañana, en la azotea de un edificio abandonado, Ash también le hizo una promesa al niño de ocho años que aún vivía en su interior.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace muy poco empecé a ver Banana Fish, después de mucho postergarlo. No me arrepiento, pero todavía estoy esperando la indemnización por daño moral que Akimi Yoshida me debe. 
> 
> Me hubiera gustado que Ash tuviera la oportunidad de sanarse.


End file.
